


Nuestro final

by Soy_AntiCoral



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, un final trágico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_AntiCoral/pseuds/Soy_AntiCoral
Summary: No hay más en el camino, donde todo se acaba, donde hay sólo flores de cerezo y ellos dos juntos como el ave Jian.





	Nuestro final

**Author's Note:**

> «Darling in the Franxx no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a TRIGGER y sus creados».

La luz del día o la luna, en ese momento el tiempo y el espacio estaba siendo tan irrelevante que no importaba ya que lo único que la chica podía sentir, ver o percibir era al joven entre sus manos. Los cristales puros brotan de sus ojos y caen como una brisa iluminando el rostro de Hiro que al fin abre los ojos.

—Cariño —susurra suave la chica, su voz trata de sonar juguetona y divertida, pero no lo hace, ya ha gritado tanto por Ichigo, Goro… sólo nombrarlos hace que más cristales nazcan. ¿Quién hubiera creído que ella se apegaría tan emocionalmente con los demás? Que lloraría cuando los vio caer como Strelizia lo hizo en su momento, el último gritó que le dio su _“Cariño”_ antes de volverse todo oscuro, que todo “esto”, esa lucha a la cual obligaron a enfrentar se acabara de una vez, pero ¿Habían hecho lo correcto? Destruyeron lo que les impedía ir en busca de más, de ver más allá de una cúpula; conocer el mundo era lo que querían. Lo único que ve Zero Two es destrucción, Strelizia igual acabada como todos los demás. Trata de alzar más el cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero su cuerpo no sigue sus órdenes, pero al menos lo mueve para que el agua no le llegue más arriba del cuello.

—¿Zero Two?

—Sí, soy yo, cariño —dice riendo con suavidad, arreglando el cabello azabache del chico. Esperando que no mencione nada más que su nombre, no quiere decir lo que hay alrededor. Ella prefiere fingir que no lo ve.

—Lo siento.

La joven comenzó a reírse nerviosa y volvió a tratar de sostenerlo con más fuerza, más cerca de ella que parecía no verla, sólo sentirla.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta al final después de querer negar algo que ella misma no puede.

—No podremos ir a ver las flores de cerezo —Sus susurros son como cantos de gorriones, tan pronto la mano de Hiro le toca el rostro vuelve a brotar cosquilleos emocionales desde el interior de su cuerpo herido, cristales de dolor y tristeza que se vuelven cascadas.

—Está bien —Agacha su cabeza para tocar la frente ajena, puede sentir como la calidez desaparece, como si ella la absorbiera, como lo que hacía antes con los demás compañeros, pero ella no quiere comerlo. No ahora, es al único que quiere a su lado y no es alimento, no debe serlo.

Los dos guardan silencio, el ruido de agua corriendo, rocas cayendo al agua y pequeñas respiraciones opacando lo demás.

—Tienes razón —Zero Two lo mira a los ojos, lo tiene tan cerca que podrían volver a besarse—. Vamos a verlos.

La expresión de la chica cambia en segundos, primero el dolor que fluye por toda su garganta y luego sonríe entre lágrimas.

—Por supuesto —dijo con alegría ficticia—. Quiero verlos contigo, seguro son hermosos.

—Lo son, Zero Two.

—Te quiero —Lo vuelve a besar, lo ha besado tantas veces, pero esta era una de las ocasiones en las que estás expresando no sólo una emoción sino todo lo que estas ocultando hasta el miedo del final. Quisiera poder moverse de ahí, recostar a Hiro de mejor manera, que no este tocándolo el agua, pero sigue conectada a Strelizia, al parecer tampoco ella quiere morir sola o eso cree Zero Two. El fragmento de hierro que atraviesa su costado ya no le duele tanto como cuando despertó en ese lugar, la sangre se diluye entre el agua y parece más tinta de lo que es en realidad.

—Yo también te quiero —Contesta o eso cree oír porque el ruido comienza a ser un extraño chillido de alguna parte o de su cabeza, no puede saberlo. Los ruidos son remplazados por sólo eso y cree que todo se está oscureciendo, está muy cansada, pero no baja los brazos.

— _Darling_ —le susurra con los labios en su mejilla—, sólo descansemos un momento.

No sabe si le respondió, la luz natural comienza a desaparecer, se apaga al mismo momento en el que ella cierra los ojos, como si supieran que debían dejarlos dormir, que el descanso era bien merecido.

—Descansa, Zero Two —masculló Hiro, la chica ya ha cerrado los ojos y él sigue el mismo camino. Lentamente sus parpados van cerrándose mientras su última imagen es la de la persona que ama durmiendo a su lado. Zero Two siempre ha sido bella y fuerte, hasta el último segundo lo ha sido.

La luz comienza a surgir alumbrando a los dos cuerpos, en ese instante el mundo les dio un deseo a cambio de su último suspiro; un deseo donde los dos caminando entre una lluvia de pétalos de rosados, Zero Two siendo parte del paisaje floral cantando con alegría con cada paso que da a su alrededor y Hiro volviendo a sentirse vivo al tenerla a su lado. Los dos eran la personificación del ave Jian surcando el cielo azul, sosteniéndose el uno del otro para conocer lo oculto de su mundo. Cumpliendo las promesas silenciosas juradas entre ellos.

Tan pronto llegó se fue, el suspiro acabó y el deseo se cumplió.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo de ellos, desde el capítulo catorce quería escribir esto ya que tenía la idea, pero estaba enojada con dos las dos viejas. XD  
> Luego llegó el opening nuevo en el dieciséis y dije “Pues dale, a escribir la idea”. Miren, espero que no termine así el pinche anime, pero sí sucede es porque me gusta la ship, todas ship que me gusta se muere. :’D  
> Planeo escribir algo más con ellos, espero no sea algo como esto. LOL
> 
> Espero les guste o pueden aventarme tomatazos, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
